Talk:Dracula (disambiguation)
Another Timeline Should we make the Dracula (N64) and the Dracula (Circle of the Moon)?--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:11, May 30, 2014 (UTC) There might not be necessity for making these (Vampire Killer) (Haunted Castle) (Captain N: The Game Master) (Super Castlevania IV) (X68K) (Dracula X) (Order of Shadows) (Belmont Legacy) (THE ARCADE) (The Adventure Rebirth) I think that these are useless.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:14, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you make the page like this? "In 1820, Dracula was again resurrected but was sealed away by Morris Baldwin, and prosperity was secured during the following ten years. Eventually, Carmilla awoke from her slumber and sensed that it was time to aid in Dracula's resurrection. She prepared a ritual in an old Austrian castle that would break the seal that was put on her master. After Morris received word of this, he rushed to Carmilla's castle along with his two apprentices, Nathan Graves and Hugh Baldwin, where he would confront the newly risen Vampire Lord. Dracula immediately recognized Morris as the one who had put an end to him ten years prior and separated Hugh and Nathan from him by plunging them into the deep caverns underneath the castle. Dracula then planned to drain Morris' life in order to regain his full power, but had to wait until the moon was full for the rite to be completed. Nathan, who was determined to save his master, reached the Throne Room and was able to rescue the old vampire hunter. Hugh quickly took his father away while Nathan stayed to confront Dracula. When the battle was over, Nathan stood victorious. In 1844, Dracula's followers were plotting to revive him once again by sacrificing a young maiden and spilled her blood over their Lord's remains. This time, the man-beast Cornell stood up against Dracula who was lured to the vampire's castle because his sister Ada was captured and brought there. After Dracula was defeated, he tried to drag Cornell's sister with him as a last act of revenge. Harnessing all of his strength, Cornell sacrificed the spirit of his wolf form in order to smash the crystal and save his sister therein, the wolf's spirit was effectively substituted as her replacement, and Dracula gladly made use of this power in order to plan his next scheme. By using the power of Cornell's wolf spirit, Dracula was able to survive, but he had to take the appearance of a child, as he still needed to recover. He took the name Malus, and pretended to have been kidnapped in order to come close to the vampire hunters who opposed him, Reinhardt Schneider and Carrie Fernandez. The vampire pretended to be chased by a monster from which he was saved by Reinhardt, and for this act Malus thanked him. Malus would continue to lurk about while acting more and more suspicious and played cat-and-mouse with the young heroes. After enduring many struggles, Reinhardt and Carrie arrived at the castle keep. Dracula appeared from behind and began to attack but would eventually fall. The two struggled to escape the crumbling castle and would eventually meet up with Malus. The boy would declare that he was actually Dracula reborn and that the vampire the two fought earlier was merely his servant, Gilles de Rais. The three battled, but Dracula was eventually brought down to his knees and turned to mist. Malus suddenly materialized and pretended to have been possessed. Before Reinhardt and Carrie came close to him, Malus was hit with holy water which engulfed his flesh. An arriving Charlie Vincent explained that Malus was the real Dracula and that his childlike appearance was a trick. His plan thwarted again, the Dark Lord used his remaining power to transport Reinhardt and Carrie to a different realm and turned into an enormous demon. Despite his efforts, Dracula was defeated once again and his plan was ruined."--Tlaqh1335 (talk) 14:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll start/create them. You will both be able to edit them once they're done. --Chernabogue (talk) 14:55, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Here you go, both pages are created. --Chernabogue (talk) 15:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Dracula is almost the same excluding (Lords of Shadow). I did not feel the necessity of division. However, I don't intend to merge the article now divided.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC)